Who says threes a crowd? I do
by Sprout2012
Summary: PWP - just some Drarry sexy time.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Harry Potter® is copyright J.K. Rowlings. HARRY POTTER, characters, names and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. TM and © 2005. This fan fiction is provided for entertainment purposes and in respect to J.K. Rowlings and the talented cast of the Harry Potter films.

**A/N:** Um this is porn without a plot – don't like don't read. Warning – mature sexual content. Enjoy!

**Who says threes a crowd? I do!**

Draco was relaxing with his friend Callum. They had a close open relationship, they were more fuck buddies then friends.

Callum was Draco's go to guy, if he was horny and was single, or he couldn't be bothered to pick someone up. Draco was Callum's booty call too. However occasionally they would hang out, minus any sexual activity.

Callum was mixed race, he had a nice dark skin tone, tight curly short brown hair, brown eyes and a dirty mischievous smile. He was well built, but not overly so. He had a few tattoos and a nipple piercing. Draco met him on the apprentice scheme. Draco was an apprentice for a renowned potions master, he wanted to gain first-hand experience.

Well Callum was the potions masters' son – and Draco got a lot of first-hand experience from him. Just the memory of fucking Callum in the potions lab was erotic and got him excited.

They tried dating but it didn't work, they remained great friends and fuck buddies. The relationship didn't work but the sex did – why stop that. Especially if they were in a dry spell.

"Draco?" Callum said his name as a question.

"Yes" he prompted.

"Are you busy this weekend?" he inquired.

Draco thought for a moment, "Not on Saturday, but I am Friday and Sunday. Why?" Draco responded, knowing Callum it involved sex.

"Well…" and Draco knew from the way Callum said that one word, it was definitely about sex.

"Have you ever wanted to try a threesome? Because I know a guy who is up for it, he'd be the third guy, if you and I do it" Callum explained, hoping Draco would agree.

Draco liked to think he was up for anything, at least once anyway. He wasn't shy when it came to sex and the many things one could do. In fact he was very pleased with his knowledge and experience – nothing to be sniffed at.

He'd never tried a threesome or group sex, but he guessed there was always time to start.

"Maybe. But who's this other guy? I don't want no ugly bloke with a small penis." Draco said as he sipped his beer.

"Just some guy. He's hot don't worry – he's really hot. Not as hot as you of course" he complimented.

Draco arched an eyebrow, "And his manhood? Have you seen that?"

Callum grinned, "Yeah – that's the best bit. He's very gifted, and he knows how to use it. In fact he probably made me scream louder than you do."

Draco scoffed, "No one can make you scream as well as I do Callum, and you know it. That is why you always come back for more." He arrogantly stated.

Callum smirked, "Yes you do, but so can this other guy. Merlin he has the whole package, good looks, great body and big cock. Also he is good with his tongue and hands." He said dreamily.

Draco rolled his eyes, "If he's so great Callum go fuck him into the mattress and give me some peace." Draco drawled.

"You're not jealous are you Draco? Anyway, I would love to fuck him every day, but he said he doesn't want a relationship and that he just wants some fun. So if this is the only way I can be with him, then I will. And you're the only other guy I trust to join in, no other person I would want as part of my first threesome." He sounded pleading.

"I will think about it. It's only Monday, I'll let you know Thursday if I'm up for it" he reasoned.

Callum beamed at him, "Great. Now how about you see if you can make me scream louder. Huh?" he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

Draco did make Callum scream, and moan, and whimper.

It was now Thursday and Draco had thought about Callum's offer all week. He liked the idea of trying a threesome, it was also comforting to know he would at least know Callum. If the other guy wasn't to his liking or he chickened out, he could leave Callum with his mystery man and go home. No harm done.

So he fire called Callum. He appeared a bit flustered, "Oh Draco. Great, I was mid wank – do you want to finish me off?" he joked.

Draco frowned, "Merlin Callum, Is that all you think about? I wanted to give you my answer, yes I'd like to try it. But, if I don't like the guy or I change my mind, you're not allowed to go on at me about it. Okay?"

Callum nodded, pleased that Draco had at least agreed. "Okay"

Draco smiled, "Now go finish that wank by yourself. I have important business to do." And he ended the call.

Draco had told Callum to make sure this guy was clean. Draco had also ensured he was clean and thoroughly washed come Saturday night.

Draco didn't want this other guy to know where he lived, so they opted to meet at Callum's as Callum had both Draco, and the mystery man over before.

Draco apparated to just outside Callum's and took a moment to compose himself, then he confidently strode to Callum's door and knocked.

Callum answered, "Draco! About time, I didn't think you were going to turn up. I thought you had changed your mind." He said relieved.

Draco coolly replied, "I like to keep you on your toes. Anyway, I had an unexpected fire call and got held up"

Draco walked into Callum's kitchen and took the glass of wine. Draco noted that Callum looked slightly dishevelled and was topless.

"So you started without me I see" he said as he arched an eyebrow.

"Yes. You're almost two hours late. We haven't done anything, just some heavy making out and a bit of grouping. Feel free to join us once you've drunk enough. I'm in my bedroom." He kissed Draco quickly, slapped his ass and left.

_Great. I am stuck alone out here, and Callum and this other guy are getting all worked up._ Draco guessed that made it easier to either back out, or to join in. Slip into the room unnoticed, whilst they are preoccupied and give them a nice surprise.

Draco downed his wine and then poured a glass of fire whiskey. He downed that too, and then drunk the second one slower.

_Right. Now or never_! He told himself. He headed for Callum's room and stood outside, he could hear the standard whimpering noises and heavy breathing.

Draco removed his clothes in the hall, so he could literally jump right in. He stood outside Callum's room, slowly stroking himself. He pushed open the door, he could see Callum, propped up in the bed. The other guy was between his legs, giving him head. From Callum's facial expressions and his constant moaning, this guy was pretty good at it.

Draco couldn't see much, the room was dimly lit. The guy had a muscly back, a nice firm round ass, good skin and dark black hair. His face was buried in Callum's crotch and the front was blocked from view.

Draco entered the room slowly and stood hovering behind the stranger. He hesitated briefly, but then thought; _Sod it. I'm only young once._

So he reached out and caressed the other guys back, down his sides and then he started massaging his bottom. The guy moaned, but he didn't turn around, too busy concentrating on giving Callum a blow job.

Draco reached around and brushed the guy's nipple with one hand, whilst the other hand trailed down the guys back, to the curve of his bottom. He caressed the perfectly formed bum. _Callum wasn't joking, this guy is hot. Well the back of him was._

Draco spotted some lube, on the table behind him. He picked up the bottle and poured some on his fingers. He then applied some to the guys opening. He seemed a bit startled, but continued his oral. Draco couldn't resist, the guy had an ass made for touching and fucking. Draco had planned to do just that, after her played for a bit.

Feeling relaxed, Draco ran his hands up over the small of his back, feeling strong muscles under smooth skin. Mindful of hurting him, he stroked his buttocks carefully, before trailing fingers along the crease at the top of his thighs.

Draco brushed over the tight entrance. Making little circles around his anus as he waited for him to relax. Once he felt him relaxing, he gently moved his finger in and out a little. He started off shallow and hearing the guy moan, he slowly moved the finger deeper.

He inserted another finger and he proceeded to do a variety of things, including: twisting his hand, pulling his fingers in and out, moving them in large circles following the wall of the cavity, to switching to stimulating specific spots with little circles.

The guy had stopped his oral on Callum and was pushing back into Draco's hand. His head buried in his folded arms on the mattress.

Draco located the prostate and started stroking it, the guy arched his back and Draco found the sight mouth-watering. He really had a nice body, he couldn't hear him as his arms were muffling his moans.

Callum must have felt left out because he slid off the bed and stood next to Draco. He kissed him and then dropped to his knees, taking Draco's cock in his mouth. Draco moaned and his hand jerked forwards, pushing deeper into the stranger.

Draco wanted to see the man's front and cock. So he tapped his shoulder and gruffly said, "Turn over".

Draco stared in shock, there looking up at him sprawled on the bed was Harry Potter – sans glasses. Draco was aware that Callum was still sucking him off and the fact that as his eyes roved over Harry's body, his cock pulsed.

His front was better than his back, if you ignored the fact it was Potter's face and just concentrated on the body, he was sexy.

His Auror work obviously kept him fit and muscly. He had strong arms, with a lean, athletic and toned torso. Draco had an urge to reach forwards and trace the outline of his muscles and abs with his tongue.

He was actually turned on by Harry's body, not at all mortified that he had his fingers up his ass. Draco wondered if Harry would leave, now he knew the other guy was him. Draco lowered his gaze to Harry's erection. Callum wasn't lying or exaggerating, he was gifted. His cock was bigger than average, thick and had a slight curve upwards.

He tore his eyes away from the magnificent thing and met Harry's gaze. Harry surprised him by saying, "I thought this was a threesome? I'm feeling very neglected." As he started stroking himself.

_Fuck since when was Potter so damn hot._ Draco Pushed Callum's shoulder slightly, indicating for him to stop his sucking. He walked around Callum, eyes still locked with Harry's. He climbed onto the bed and crawled up to Harry's eye level, Harry positioned between his legs.

He sat down on Harry's abdomen and he bent to kiss along Harry's collar bone and swish his tongue over his Adams apple.

Harry groaned and ran his hands gently from Draco's shoulder blades, down his back and over his ass. The touch was so light, as if he was worried that Draco would hex him and leave if he touched him too firmly. However Draco didn't object and Harry repeated it, but with a firmer touch. Grabbing Draco's bare ass in a firm grip as he reached his lower back.

They were so wrapped up in one another, neither noticed that Callum hadn't joined them. In fact Callum had noticed the way they were looking at each other and he knew he stood no chance of getting any of their attention, so he left them to it.

He penned a quick note and left it on the sink in the bathroom, knowing eventually one of them would need to use the toilet. It read:

_Boys, _

_I wonder if you even noticed I was gone. I have every right to be annoyed – but I am not. _

_I saw the way you hungrily devoured each other. I cannot step in the way of that, it was pure longing and desire. _

_I hope you had fantastic sex. I also hope, that you will continue having fantastic sex with one another, you appeared to respond to just a simple touch and that is too good to pass on. _

_Anyway, I didn't set this up. I wasn't aware that you knew each other – sorry. _

_Harry I promise I won't say anything, don't worry._

_Draco I guess this is the end of our beautiful 'friends with benefits' deal. _

_Just in case you're wondering where I am, I have gone out looking for a sexy man to replace you two. Bastards._

_All my love_

_Callum_

Harry swept his hands around from Draco's ass, over his hips, and down his inner thighs. He took hold of Draco and pulled back his foreskin, stroking him with confidence.

Draco exhaled sharply against his neck, he then licked the side of Harry's neck and licked up behind his ear. He then seductively said, "I'm going to make you forget who you are".

Harry's body shivered with longing, "I'm counting on it Malfoy" he responded.

Draco pulled back and looked into brilliant and shockingly intense eyes. He frowned slightly when Harry called him Malfoy, but he guessed it was a difficult habit to break. However he endeavoured to have him scream out his first name by the end of the night.

Draco then made it his mission to taste every part of the gorgeous body below him. Harry groped for his wand and Draco panicked thinking Harry was going to hex him. But instead what he did surprised him.

Harry had cast a spell at the ceiling, turning a section of it into a mirror. Draco smirked at him, "You kinky bastard".

Harry smiled seductively and threw his wand on the floor. "I thought you were going to make me forget who I am? Because I quite clearly know I am Harry Potter."

Draco was going to avoid kissing Harry on the lips, but his lips were so inviting, tempting him to break his unspoken rule. He caved within moments and sucked in Harry's bottom lip, pulling it into his mouth harshly.

Harry entangled his fingers in Draco's hair and freed his lip from Draco's, before moving forwards again, massaging his lips against Draco's. The moment his lips touched Harry's, Draco was hungry for more. For deeper and more passionate kisses.

He ran his tongue over Harry's lips as he pressed his body closer to Harry, their erections brushing together.

Draco could feel his whole body vibrating with desire and his magic was reacting to Harry, it had never reacted with any of his previous sexual partners.

Harry felt it too because when the pulled away, he muttered, "Fuck that was…intense".

Draco smirked and re-positioned himself in between Harry's legs, licking and kissing Harry's fabulous body.

Draco picked up the bottle of lube and re-slicked his fingers. He repeated his earlier pattern, circling the rim, massaging Harry and then inserting a finger to stimulate Harry's prostate. Draco had been told by many lovers, female and male, that his fingers were magic.

Draco supposed it was because they were long and slender, making them great tools when fingering. He rarely used his fingers on women, preferring to lick them out instead. However he wasn't comfortable with licking an asshole, so he would use his fingers. He supposed if he ever found someone he loved and he settled down he would consider rimming.

He must have brushed over the sweat spot as Harry bucked his hips and growled. Draco crocked his finger up and put firmer pressure against the prostate. Harry gripped on to Draco's hair, pushing himself down onto Draco's hand.

"Wow…your fingers can reach pretty far" Harry blurted without thinking.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his other hand around Harry's cock. Causing Harry to practically arch up, off the bed, Draco had to let go of his cock to push him back down.

Once Draco was satisfied that Harry was suitably driven crazy by him, he pulled his fingers out, made Harry turn over and go on all fours on the bed.

Draco took a moment to remember the sight, then he gripped his cock and ran it between Harry's cheeks, then he slowly pushed inside of him.

_I wonder if everyone who shags Potter thinks, 'I'm shagging Harry Potter'? _ Draco pondered as he remained still allowing Harry time to adjust. Draco's hands lightly brushing over Harry's hips, thighs and abs.

"Move" Harry grunted.

Draco did as he was asked, pushing Harry body forwards onto the bed. Allowing himself to penetrate him deeper. _Fuck he felt good._

Draco began thrusting, with smooth, firm movements. Draco wasted no time, going slow and steady. He soon got into a rhythm and Harry was moaning and rocking backwards.

"I like it rough Malfoy, stop going so slow" Harry complained.

Draco bit back a scathing reply, instead deciding to fuck Potter so hard, he'd regret asking for it.

Harry cried out as Draco began thrusting deeper, firmer and faster.

"Yes, fuck me" Harry growled.

Harry was moaning with pleasure as Draco slammed into him, gripping tightly onto his hips. The bed was rocking and squeaking. Draco was brushing and hitting his prostate with his hard thrusts.

"Yes, hit that spot. Fuck yes!" Harry yelled.

Draco was moaning too, the feel of Harry was exquisite but he wished he hadn't turned him over, he wanted to see his face when he came. So Draco slid his cock out, pushing on Harry's hips.

"Lye on your back" Draco ordered.

Harry missed being filled by Draco, so he didn't argue and complied. Draco lifted his legs, pushed back in. Draco resumed his previous pace, but was turned on so much more, as he could see Harry's eyes dark with arousal, his mouth parting on moans and Harry's cock.

Draco leaned forwards and kissed the thrumming pulse of Harry's throat. He licked his skin, tasting the sweat and inhaling his scent.

Draco pulled back, no longer close to Harry's face. He was too tempted to continuingly kiss him. _This was sex, just sex. If I limit the kissing, I can avoid having an emotional attachment._ Draco reasoned.

"Oh fuck yes" Harry moaned as he pushed down onto Draco further.

Draco knew he wouldn't last much longer, not with Harry being so vocal and fucking hot. He reached out and took hold of Harry's cock, stroking it, as he continued to push deep inside of him.

"You like it rough? You want more?" Draco asked.

Harry met his eyes, "I love it rough, fuck me harder Draco"

Draco stared at harry as he called him 'Draco', _fuck that was unexpectedly erotic._

Draco fucked Harry faster and harder. He thought the bed wouldn't survive this wild sex session.

"Fucking yes, fuck Draco…" Harry climaxed, shooting come over himself, some hit Harry's chin.

Draco came soon after, Harry's cry and shuddering body sending him over. Draco continued to thrust, but not so hard. He leant forwards and licked Harry' come off his chin. Surprising himself and breaking his rule, as he kissed Harry passionately.

Draco had slumped onto Harry, and they both remained silent trying to gather their wits. _What have I done? I've fucked Harry Potter. Now what?_ Draco franticly thought. Does he act the asshole, lie and thank Potter for the substandard shag. Or does he tell the truth, call him Harry and tell him it was an amazing shag, and ask for another encounter.

Harry spoke first, "Um you're crushing me. Do you mind getting off?"

Draco rolled off, sat on the edge of the bed, away from Harry. Nether said anything. Draco would be dammed if he begged Potter for more sex, he decided Potter would have to ask first.

So Draco went into the hall to retrieve his clothes, he dressed quickly and was about to leave, when Harry called him.

He rushed out of the bedroom, half dressed. "Draco wait. I ….um….that was some fantastic sex. Would you….um….do you want…." Harry groaned in frustration, unable to articulate what he wanted. So he stepped forwards and kissed Draco.

When he pulled back he softly said, "Will I see you again?"

"Do you want me to see you again?"

Harry frowned, "Don't answer my question with a question. I'd like to see you again, yes."

Draco smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. How about you come back to mine and we can see if you can handle me."

"Okay. I need to have a slash first" Harry headed for the bathroom and Draco scolded his language.

"It's a good thing I only want your body. I can deal with the dirty language in throes of passion." Draco called.

Harry returned grinning and handed Draco the note from Callum.

"You'd be surprised at how dirty, naughty and damn well kinky I can be. I think you're going to be pleasantly surprised." With that Harry asked Draco to apparate them to his.

Both knew this was the start of something life changing. Both pretending they were in it for just the sex.

THE END


End file.
